Reserve
Welcome to Glee Cast Page The Glee Team Rules= ♥Rules♥ |-| Seasons= ♥Seasons♥ - Season 2= = LOL - Season 3= = LOL - Season 4= = LOL - Season 5= = LOL }} |-| |-| Fan Fictions= ♥Fan Fictions♥ |-| Gallery= ♥Gallery♥ |-| Videos= ♥Hall of Fame♥ |-| Templates= ♥Coming soon♥ Characters= ♥Characters♥ |-| Season 1 = ♥Season1♥ QF1.png|Quinn Fabray'' KH1.png|Kurt Hummel '' AA1.png|Artie Abrams'' RB1.png|Rachel Berry '' FH1.png|Finn Hudson '' WS1.png|Will Schuester'' MJ1.png|Mercedes Jones'' PP1.png|Noah Puckerman'' TC1.png|Tina Cohen-Chang'' SS1.png|Sue Sylvester'' EB1.png|Emma Pillsbury '' TS1.png|Terri Schuester'' |-| Season 2 = ♥Season2♥ ArtieIcon2.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon2.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon2.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon2.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon2.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' KurtIcon2.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' TinaIcon2.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' PuckIcon2.png|Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'' |'' |'' |'' |-| Season 3 = ♥Season3♥ ArtieIcon3.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon3.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon3.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon3.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon3.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' KurtIcon3.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' TinaIcon3.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' PuckIcon3.png|Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'' |'' |'' |'' |-| Season 4 = ♥Season4♥ ArtieIcon4.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon4.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon4.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon4.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon4.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' JakeIcon4.png|Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman'' KurtIcon4.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' MarleyIcon4.png|Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose'' TinaIcon4.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' PuckIcon4.png|Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'' |'' |'' |'' |-| Season 5 = ♥Season5♥ ArtieIcon5.png|Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams'' RachelIcon5.png|Lea Michele as Rachel Berry '' BlaineIcon5.png|Blaine Anderson'' WillIcon5.png|Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester'' SueIcon5.png|Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester'' JakeIcon5.png|Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman'' KurtIcon5.png|Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel'' MarleyIcon5.png|Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose'' RyderIcon5.png|Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn'' TinaIcon5.png|Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang'' |'' |'' |'' |'' |'' Actors & Actresses = ♥Actors & Actresses♥ |-| Actors = ♥Actors♥ |-| Actresses = ♥Actresses♥ |-| The Songs= ♥The Songs♥ |-| Season 1 = ♥Season 1♥ glee On My Own.gif|On My Own I can't fight this feeling anymore.gif|Can't Fight This Feeling Rehab.gif|Rehab Don't Stop Believein'.gif|Don't Stop Believin'' Gold Digger.gif|Gold Digger'' Push it.gif|Push It'' Say a little prayer.gif|I Say a Little Prayer'' Take a Bow.gif|Take a bow'' Mercy.gif|Mercy'' Bust your windows.gif|Bust Your Windows'' I Wanna sex you up.gif|I Wanna Sex You Up'' Taking Chances.gif|Taking Chances'' Maybe This Time.gif|Maybe This Time'' Alone.gif|Alone'' Last Name.gif|Last Name'' Somebody to Love.gif|Somebody To Love'' It’s My Life - Confessions.gif|It's My Life/Confessions Part II'' Walkin’ on Sunshine-Halo.gif|Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' Hate on Me.gif|Hate on Me'' Ride With Me.gif|Ride With Me' No Air.gif|No Air'' Keep Me Hanging On.gif|You Keep Me Hangin' On'' Keep Holding On.gif|Keep Holding On'' Bust a Move.gif|Bust a Move'' The Thong Song.gif|Thong Song'' Sweet Caroline.gif|Sweet Caroline'' I Could Have Danced All Night.gif|I Could Have Danced All Night'' Dancing With Myself.gif|Dancing with Myself'' Defying Gravity.gif|Defying Gravity'' Proud Mary.gif|Proud Mary'' Endless Love.gif|Endless Love'' I’ll Stand By You.gif|I'll Stand by You'' Don’t Stand So Close To Me-Young Girl.gif|Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl'' Crush.gif|Crush'' You’re Having My Baby.gif|(You're) Having My Baby'' Lean On Me.gif|Lean on Me'' |Bootylicious'' |Don't Make Me Over'' |Papa Don't Preach'' |Hair/Crazy in Love'' |Imagine'' |True Colors'' |Jump'' |Smile(Lily Allen Version)'' |Smile(Charlie Chaplin Version)'' |And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'' |Don't Rain on My Parade'' |You Can't Always Get What You Want'' |My Life Would Suck Without You'' |Hello, I Love You'' |Gives You Hell'' |Hello'' |Highway to Hell'' |Hello, Goodbye'' |Express Yourself'' |"Borderline/Open Your Heart'' |Vogue'' |Like a Virgin'' |4 Minutes'' |What It Feels Like For a Girl'' |Like a Prayer'' |Fire'' |A House Is Not a Home'' |One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home'' |Beautiful'' |"Home"'' |"Ice Ice Baby"'' |"U Can't Touch This"'' |"Physical"'' |"Run Joey Run"'' |"Total Eclipse of the Heart"'' |"Jessie's Girl"'' |"The Lady is a Tramp"'' |"The Boy is Mine"'' |"Rose's Turn"'' |"One"'' |"Dream On"'' |"The Safety Dance"'' |"I Dreamed a Dream"'' |"Dream a Little Dream"'' |"Funny Girl"'' |"Bad Romance"'' |"Shout It Out Loud"'' |"Beth"'' |"Poker Face"'' |"Another One Bites the Dust"'' |"Tell Me Something Good" '' |"Loser"'' |"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" '' |"Good Vibrations"'' |"Give up the Funk" '' Faithfully.gif|"Faithfully"'' Any Way You Want It - Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'.gif|"Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'"'' Don't stop believein.gif|"Don't Stop Believin'"'' Bohemian Rhapsody.gif|"Bohemian Rhapsody"'' To Sir, with Love.gif|"To Sir, with Love "'' Over the Rainbow.gif|"Over the Rainbow" '' |-| Season 2 = ♥Season 2♥ glee |Empire State of Mind'' |Telephone'' |Billionaire'' |Listen'' |What I Did for Love'' |I'm a Slave 4 U'' |Me Against the Music'' |Baby One More Time'' |Stronger'' |Toxic'' |The Only Exception'' |Only the Good Die Young'' |I Look to You'' |Papa, Can You Hear Me?'' |I Want to Hold Your Hand'' |Losing My Religion'' |Bridge Over Troubled Water'' |One of Us'' |Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' |River Deep, Mountain High'' |Le Jazz Hot'' |Sing!'' |Lucky'' |Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'' |Science Fiction/Double Feature'' |There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)'' |Damn It, Janet'' |Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?'' |Sweet Transvestite'' |Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'' |Time Warp'' |One Love (People Get Ready)'' |Teenage Dream'' |Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer'' |Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' |Forget You'' |Make 'Em Laugh'' |Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag'' |Singing in the Rain/Umbrella'' |Ohio'' |Marry You'' |Sway'' |Just the Way You Are'' |Don't Cry for Me Argentina'' |The Living Years'' |Hey, Soul Sister'' |(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' |Valerie'' |Dog Days Are Over'' |The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' |We Need a Little Christmas'' |Merry Christmas Darling'' |Baby, It's Cold Outside'' |You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'' |Last Christmas'' |Welcome Christmas'' |Need You Now'' |Bills, Bills, Bills'' |She's Not There'' |Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' |Fat Bottomed Girls'' |P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)'' |When I Get You Alone'' |Firework'' |Silly Love Songs'' |Baby'' |Somebody to Love'' |Take Me or Leave Me'' |I Know What Boys Like'' |Sing'' |Don't You Want Me'' |Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' |One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer'' |Tik Tok'' |Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)'' |Animal'' |Kiss'' |Landslide'' |Afternoon Delight'' |Misery'' |Blackbird'' |Trouty Mouth'' |Big Ass Heart'' |Hell to the No'' |Candles'' |Raise Your Glass'' |Get It Right'' |Loser Like Me'' |All by Myself'' |I Follow Rivers'' |Turning Tables'' |Ain't No Way'' |I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' |I've Gotta Be Me'' |Somewhere Only We Know'' |As If We Never Said Goodbye'' |Born This Way'' |Dreams'' |Never Going Back Again'' |Songbird'' |I Don't Want to Know'' |Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You?'' |Go Your Own Way'' Don’t Stop.gif|Don't Stop'' Rolling In The Deep.gif|Rolling in the Deep'' Isn’t She Lovely.gif|Isn't She Lovely'' Friday.gif|Friday'' Jar Of Hearts.gif|Jar of Hearts'' I’m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You.gif|I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You'' Dancing Queen.gif|Dancing Queen'' Back To Black.gif|Back to Black'' Some People.gif|Some People'' Try A Little Tenderness.gif|Try a Little Tenderness'' My Man.gif|My Man'' Pure Imagination.gif|Pure Imagination'' My Cup.gif|My Cup'' I Love New York-New York, New York.gif|I Love New York/New York, New York'' Still Got Tonight.gif|Still Got Tonight'' Bella Notte.gif|Bella Notte'' For Good.gif|For Good'' Yeah!.gif|Yeah!'' As Long As You’re There.gif|As Long as You're There'' Pretending.gif|Pretending'' Light Up The World.gif|Light up the World'' |-| Season 3 = ♥Season 3♥ glee We Got The Beat.gif|We Got the Beat'' Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead.gif|Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead'' It’s Not Unusual.gif|It's Not Unusual'' Anything Goes-Anything You Can Do.gif|Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do'' You Can’t Stop The Beat.gif|You Can't Stop the Beat'' Somewhere.gif|Somewhere'' I’m The Greatest Star.gif|I'm the Greatest Star'' Something’s Coming.gif|Something's Coming'' Spotlight.gif|Spotlight'' Run The World (Girls).gif|Run the World (Girls)'' Cool.gif|Cool'' It’s All Over.gif|It's All Over'' Out Here On My Own.gif|Out Here on My Own'' Fix You.gif|Fix You'' Bein’ Green.gif|Bein' Green'' Last Friday Night.gif|Last Friday Night'' Waiting For A Girl Like You.gif|Waiting for a Girl Like You'' Candyman.gif|Candyman'' Take Care Of Yourself.gif|Take Care of Yourself'' Tonight.gif|Tonight'' Uptown Girl.gif|Uptown Girl'' A Boy Like That-I Have A Love.gif|A Boy Like That/I Have A Love'' America.gif|America'' One Hand, One Heart.gif|One Hand, One Heart'' Hot For Teacher.gif|Hot For Teacher'' You And I-You And I.gif|Yoü and I/You and I'' One Way Or Another-Hit Me With Your Best Shot.gif|One Way or Another/Hit Me with Your Best Shot'' I Can’t Go For That-You Make My Dreams.gif|I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams'' Rumour Has It-Someone Like You.gif|Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' Perfect.gif|Perfect'' I’m The Only One.gif|I'm The Only One'' Girls Just Want To Have Fun.gif|Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' Jolene.gif|Jolene'' I Kissed A Girl.gif|I Kissed a Girl'' Constant Craving.gif|Constant Craving '' Red Solo Cup.gif|Red Solo Cup'' Buenos Aires.gif|Buenos Aires'' Survivor-I Will Survive.gif|Survivor/I Will Survive'' ABC.gif|ABC'' Control.gif|Control'' Man In The Mirror.gif|Man in the Mirror'' We Are Young.gif|We Are Young '' All I Want For Christmas Is You.gif|All I Want For Christmas is You'' Blue Christmas.gif|Blue Christmas'' River.gif|River'' Extraordinary Merry Christmas.gif|Extraordinary Merry Christmas'' Let It Snow.gif|Let It Snow'' My Favorite Things.gif|My Favorite Things'' Santa Claus Is Coming To Town.gif|Santa Claus is Coming to Town'' Christmas Wrapping.gif|Christmas Wrapping'' Do They Know It’s Christmas (Feed The World).gif|Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed the World)'' Summer Nights.gif|Summer Nights'' Wedding Bell Blues.gif|Wedding Bell Blues'' Moves Like Jagger-Jumpin’ Jack Flash.gif|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.gif|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' Without You.gif|Without You'' We Found Love.gif|We Found Love'' Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’.gif|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''' Bad.gif|Bad'' Scream.gif|Scream'' Never Can Say Goodbye.gif|Never Can Say Goodbye'' Human Nature.gif|Human Nature'' Ben.gif|Ben'' Smooth Criminal.gif|Smooth Criminal'' I Just Can’t Stop Loving You.gif|I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' Black or White.gif|Black or White'' Sexy And I Know It.gif|Sexy and I Know It'' Don’t Wanna Lose You.gif|Don't Wanna Lose You'' Bamboleo-Hero.gif|Bamboleo/Hero'' La Isla Bonita.gif|La Isla Bonita'' A Little Less Conversation.gif|A Little Less Conversation'' L-O-V-E.gif|L-O-V-E'' Let Me Love You.gif|Let Me Love You'' Stereo Hearts.gif|Stereo Hearts'' Home.gif|Home'' I Will Always Love You.gif|I Will Always Love You'' You’re The Top.gif|You're the Top'' Cherish - Cherish.gif|Cherish/Cherish'' Love Shack.gif|Love Shack'' Cough Syrup.gif|Cough Syrup'' Stand.gif|Stand'' Glad You Came.gif|Glad You Came'' Fly-I Believe I Can Fly.gif|Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger).gif|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)'' Here’s To Us.gif|Here's to Us'' I’m Still Standing.gif|I'm Still Standing'' Hungry Like The Wolf-Rio.gif|Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio'' Fighter.gif|Fighter'' Up Up Up.gif|Up Up Up'' Somebody That I Used To Know.gif|Somebody That I Used to Know '' You Should Be Dancing.gif|You Should Be Dancing'' Night Fever.gif|Night Fever'' Disco Inferno.gif|Disco Inferno'' If I Can’t Have You.gif|If I Can't Have You'' How Deep Is Your Love.gif|How Deep is Your Love'' Boogie Shoes.gif|Boogie Shoes'' More Than A Woman.gif|More Than a Woman'' Stayin’ Alive.gif|Stayin' Alive'' How Will I Know.gif|How Will I Know'' I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me).gif|I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' Saving All My Love For You.gif|Saving All My Love for You'' So Emotional.gif|So Emotional'' It’s Not Right But It’s Okay.gif|It's Not Right But It's Okay'' I Have Nothing.gif|I Have Nothing'' My Love Is Your Love.gif|My Love Is Your Love'' School’s Out.gif|School's Out'' Cell Block Tango.gif|Cell Block Tango'' Not The Boy Next Door.gif|Not the Boy Next Door'' The Rain In Spain.gif|The Rain in Spain'' Shake It Out.gif|Shake It Out'' Cry.gif|Cry'' Big Girls Don’t Cry.gif|Big Girls Don't Cry'' Dinosaur.gif|Dinosaur'' Love You Like A Love Song.gif|Love You Like a Love Song'' What Makes You Beautiful.gif|What Makes You Beautiful'' Take My Breath Away.gif|Take My Breath Away '' I Won’t Give Up.gif|I Won't Give Up'' Because You Loved Me.gif|Because You Loved Me'' Mean.gif|Mean'' Flashdance… What A Feeling.gif|Flashdance... What a Feeling'' Edge Of Glory.gif|Edge of Glory'' It’s All Coming Back To Me Now.gif|It's All Coming Back to Me Now'' Paradise By The Dashboard Light.gif|Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' Starships.gif|Starships'' Pinball Wizard.gif|Pinball Wizard'' Tongue Tied.gif|Tongue Tied'' We Are The Champions.gif|We Are the Champions'' Forever Young.gif|Forever Young'' I’ll Remember.gif|I'll Remember'' You Get What You Give.gif|You Get What You Give'' In My Life.gif|In My Life'' Glory Days.gif|Glory Days'' Roots Before Branches.gif|Roots Before Branches '' |-| Season 4 = ♥Season 4♥ glee Call Me Maybe.gif|Call Me Maybe'' Americano-Dance Again.gif|Americano/Dance Again'' Never Say Never.gif|Never Say Never'' New York State of Mind.gif|New York State of Mind'' It’s Time.gif|It's Time'' Chasing Pavements.gif|Chasing Pavements '' Hold It Against Me.gif|Hold It Against Me'' Boys-Boyfriend.gif|Boys/Boyfriend'' Womanizer.gif|Womanizer'' 3.gif|3'' Crazy-U Drive Me Crazy.gif|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy'' Oops!… I Did It Again.gif|Oops!... I Did It Again'' Gimme More.gif|Gimme More'' Everytime.gif|Everytime'' Everybody Wants To Rule The World.gif|Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' Celebrity Skin.gif|Celebrity Skin'' The Way You Look Tonight-You’re Never Fully Dressed.gif|The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed'' A Change Would Do You Good.gif|A Change Would Do You Good'' Barely Breathing.gif|Barely Breathing'' Give Your Heart A Break.gif|Give Your Heart a Break'' Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version).gif|Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version)'' Don’t Speak.gif|Don't Speak'' Mine.gif|Mine'' The Scientist.gif|The Scientist'' Hopelessly Devoted To You.gif|Hopelessly Devoted to You'' Blow Me (One Last Kiss).gif|Blow Me (One Last Kiss)'' Juke Box Hero Everybody Talks Born to Hand Jive Greased Lightning Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee Beauty School Drop Out Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) There Are Worse Things I Could Do You're the One That I Want My Dark Side Superman Holding Out for a Hero Heroes Some Nights Homeward Bound/Home Come See About Me Whistle Live While We're Young Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time Gangnam Style Something Stupid All That Jazz Being Good Isn't Good Enough Holy Night.gif|O Holy Night'' Being Alive Don't Dream It's Over Feliz Navidad White Christmas Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah Jingle Bell Rock The First Noel Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas I Don't Know How to Love Him Baby Got Back Tell Him No Scrubs Locked Out of Heaven I Only Have Eyes for You Torn Centerfold/Hot In Herre A Thousand Years Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) Love Song This Is the New Year Diva Don't Stop Me Now Nutbush City Limits Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Bring Him Home Hung Up Girl on Fire You’re All I Need to Get By Getting Married Today Just Can't Get Enough We've Got Tonite Anything Could Happen You're All the World to Me Shout Come What May Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl In Your Eyes Unchained Melody Footloose How To Be a Heartbreaker The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up Cold Hearted Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way I Still Believe/Super Bass Closer Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Copacabana Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) Wannabe My Prerogative Creep Mamma Mia Your Song More Than Words Say Next to Me Fight for Your Right (To Party) You Have More Friends Than You Know Don't Stop Believin' Outcast You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' Everybody Hurts We Will Rock You Little Girls At the Ballet Longest Time Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours Superstition You Are the Sunshine of My Life I Wish Uptight (Everything's Alright) Higher Ground For Once in My Life To Love You More.gif|To Love You More'' Rainbow Connection.gif|Rainbow Connection'' Clarity.gif|Clarity'' Wings.gif|Wings'' Hall Of Fame.gif|Hall Of Fame'' I Love It.gif|I Love It'' All Or Nothing.gif|All Or Nothing'' |-| Season 5 = ♥Season 5♥ glee Yesterday.gif|Yesterday'' Drive My Car.gif|Drive My Car'' You’ve Got To Hide Your Love Away.gif|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'' Help!.gif|Help!'' A Hard Day’s Night.gif|A Hard Day's Night'' I Saw Her Standing There.gif|I Saw Her Standing There'' All You Need Is Love Get Back Something Here Comes The Sun Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Hey Jude Let It Be Seasons of Love I'll Stand by You Fire and Rain If I Die Young No Surrender Make You Feel My Love Marry The Night Applause Wide Awake Roar You Are Woman, I Am Man Blurred Lines If I Were a Boy Wrecking Ball On Our Way Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) Piano Man My Life Honesty An Innocent Man Just the Way You Are You May Be Right Into The Groove You're My Best Friend Nasty/Rhythm Nation Cheek To Cheek The Fox Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree Mary's Little Boy Child The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) Love Child Away in a Manger Whenever I Call You Friend Brave My Lovin'(You're Never Gonna Get It) Don't Rain on My Parade I Believe in a Thing Called Love Every Breath You Take Breakaway Jumpin' Jumpin' Barracuda Don't You (Forget About Me) Danny’s Song Gloria The Happening Hold On I Love LA Vacation Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars More Than a Feeling America I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For Raise Your Glass Toxic Defying Gravity Valerie Keep Holding On Happy Total Eclipse of the Heart ‡ I Am Changing Party All the Time Loser Like Me Be Okay Just Give Me a Reason Don't Stop Believin' Downtown You Make Me Feel So Young Best Day of My Life Rockstar Don't Sleep in the Subway People No One Is Alone You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman Broadway Baby Not While I'm Around Colorblind I'm Still Here Addicted to Love I Want to Know What Love Is Love Is a Battlefield Let's Wait Awhile Lovefool NYC I'm the Greatest Star Who Are You Now Pumpin Blood Wake Me Up Avicii Doo Wop (That Thing) Story of My Life Piece of My Heart The Rose I Melt with You Memory Werewolves of London Lucky Star Take Me Home Tonight The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) Love Child Away in a Manger Shakin' My Head All of Me Girls on Film Glitter in the Air No Time at All American Boy Pompeii Albums Coming soon